Chat Rules
CHATIQUETTE *01. Always be nice to others and respect them. If you respect them they will respect and treat you friendly as well. *02. When you enter the chat for the first time try to observe the topics before you contribute something. *03. You enjoy flirting? Our chat is not the place for that! *04. Everyone is sometimes in a bad mood; however such feelings don't belong in the chat! There is no need to ruin the fun for the others as well. *05. Help the new guys! Recall the time when you were new to the wikia, if people didn't help you back then it's your chance now to do it better. Don’t make them feel even more intimidated by insulting them and calling them names. *06. When you talk to someone call that person by the name, else he or she won't recognize that you’re talking to him or her. *07. Most conversations are meant to be funny, however not everyone shares your sense of humour! If you think its funny someone else might think it's not and get offended. *08. Never force anyone to tell you their contact information. If that person wants to talk to you via phone or meet you the person they will tell you. *09. CAPS, smiley’s and other special letters are meant to enhance your conversation, for example if you want to shout ONE word you can do this but any more than one word or whole sentences in CAPS is against the chat rules. *10. Swearing will not be tolerated! Swearing of any kind is an offence. This includes censoring with stars (****) where real words should be, abbreviations (e.g. lmfao) which have letters which may be considered as swearing and made up words which imply swearwords. This is offensive to some people who wish to have nice and friendly conversations. Topics related to drugs, violence, pornography or racism are strictly against the rules and will be tracked down. *11. If someone refuses to obey the rules ignore that person, do not discuss it since it might annoy others as well and make the situation worse. That person will get bored soon, if he/she still does not stop use the support system or ask a mod for help. If the person violates rule 10 write a message to the support. Include the name of the person, the date (and time) and the topic. *12. Choose a nickname which does not insult or offend others. The topic restrictions of rule 10 apply here as well *13. You are not anonymous even if you think so. You will be tracked and banned, if caught breaking the rules. *14. Constant posting on external links is not allowed *15. Not all people are English teachers and experts when it comes to perfect spelling. Spelling mistakes can often lead to unintended misunderstandings. Please don’t insult people for typo’s and miss-spellings. *16. Those that publically incite others to commit criminal offenses here will be immediately gagged or banned. Acts of piracy will also not be tolerated. *17. Spam is not tolerated in any of the chat rooms. Spam is considered repetitive unnecessary text. In the case of repeated spamming offences, we reserve the right to gag/ban you for a period of time. *18. Everyone has a political opinion, whatever it may be Chat is not the place to air your views on politics. *19. Please speak English while chatting. *20. Never advertise other groups or tell people to abandon this one. If you don't like this group you don't have to tell everyone about it. We don't force you to use the chat or be a part of this group. *21. Multiple accounts are against the rules and can be traced. If you are found to have multi accounts you WILL be banned. *22. NEVER post coordinates in chat. Even if you are making up cords as an example they could actually be someone else’s home system. *Moderators have the irreparable right to gag/mute or to ban you from the group without any warning and without any previous information for reasons. *If an Account is gagged, removed, locked or cancelled, there is no claim for any refund of the purchased game currency or to your Premium account. *Updates and Rules can and will be announced in the Forum at anytime without prior warning. You as the user have the responsibility to watch forum posts in order to keep yourself informed. *Remember the Moderators look after chat for no fee and in their own time. *Soruce - http://www.looki.com/info/eu2/additional.html?show=rules_chat Category:Rules and Regulations